To take back what's Mine
by Beta the Second
Summary: Naruto's thoughts as Sasuke takes the position of Rokudaime. Updated irregularly.
1. Chapter 1

To take back what's Mine

Disclaimer: Everyone knows it: I don't own! 

--------

He just smirked as he took what was mine. Mine! Something that the Godaime promised me with. All because of whom I am.

It's so annoying to watch that black haired teme march on up there and claim my title. In the end he's taken everything that I should have. First the villager's respect, then Kakashi's training time, and then the traitorous teme runs off and betrays us!

Boy, I wish I could bash his pretty little head into the dirt these villagers spat on.

But of course I can't! Why? Because I'm the "Kyuubi-brat!" I'm not even worth enough to _look_ at him! _Despite_ the fact that he tried to kill me just to get to _another_ traitorous teme.

No matter what I do now he'll outstrip me. Only that teme can raise my status to the ANBU ranks like I deserve. I've always stayed with Konoha regardless of what its occupants did to me. And so, the kid they always praised and worshipped no matter what runs away and receives what I've worked for years for.

Life isn't worth it anymore. Maybe I should just give up? It's not as if anyone would notice. No one cares about their little "Kyuubi-brat".

It's hopeless now. That teme will live to be as old as me, and if not then he'd make sure to elect his heir to be the next Hokage rather than me. Perhaps I should just leave and join Gaara in the Hidden Sand? At least if the Akatsuki decides to attack Konoha for me they'll just destroy it for me!

But no, I want to see that traitor's pretty little head lying lifeless at my feet as I pant from the battle. I want to exact my revenge against the village and against the traitor for removing what is mine. No, I have the perfect plan.

I'll pretend to be seriously injured; perhaps the near-dead Godaime can help with that. Then the Akatsuki will simply think that they have to break into the hospital and pick me up. When they come, I'm already in the Hidden Sand with Gaara and the traitor will be driven insane that his brother infiltrated Konoha so easily. Then he'll come running at him and Itachi will easily… pepper him up.

If the Akatsuki is victorious and manages to destroy the traitor before they leave then that's even better. Tsunade could say that I was off as an ambassador to Sand, and the Council won't be able to counter the fact that she's too old to continue and that I'm now the strongest in the village (not that I wasn't already). If they see that, then they'd be forced to elect me as the next Hokage. Who would've guessed that the Akatsuki was actually _useful?_

Yes. And after they choose me as the Hokage I can finally reveal all that I did for this ungrateful thing. They'd never imagine just how much I did under the Uchiha's tainted and egocentric name.

Just they wait and see… I can already.

--------

Well, that's that. If anyone noticed, this isn't complete so I could continue, but only if you guys want to. In the end it might mutate into one of those spammed "Naruto leaves Konoha" fictions, but I'll _try_ to make it different.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Naruto. No more to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember storming away from that teme's stage. It was almost hilarious to watch his face _nearly_ contort itself as he watched a single man walk away from his undeserving glory. But, of course, he couldn't ruin that _perfect_ face those pricks off at the beauty salon slaved away for hours at. That would ruin his perfect picture!

Oh the horror. Look at me; I'm trembling away at the sheer thought as I leave that plaza. Come and get me teme!

Bah! Why did I even _care_ to attend that thing in the first place? At this rate my emotions will just weaken that stupid seal to the point where that stupid fox can take over. Hmph. Then that teme will kill me as he plays _my _role and everyone will call him the greatest Hokage that ever lived.

Sure, go ahead and boost his ego. It isn't as if his is larger than every ocean in the world anyways.

_Why_ does that sob story of his get him anything he wants? I have an even _bigger _sob story to tell and _I_ don't go around flaunting it! Heck, if _I_ did, we'd all be dead! I'd be another Gaara!

Now that I think of it, that wouldn't have been such a bad situation. Everyone already fears, hates, or scorns me. How much of a difference would it have made if I just killed everyone who got on my nerves?

At least I'd get a _little_ more respect out of this godforsaken place! Even if the respect was only as a killer. At least the client would know that I wouldn't hesitate to finish the target in an assassination mission!

And of course that teme notices that a certain blond haired Kyuubi-brat has left by now, completely ignoring his "manly-glory" and all the ladies swarming at his feet. How do I know this? Well, there's the fact that this teme was on my team, ran away and was dragged back by me, oh! And that fact _that he just sent ANBU to drag me back to the plaza._

But it'll take more than some measly ANBU wimps to capture me! I'm the Prankster King! I spent more than half my life running and hiding from the fools I prank. Just try and catch me!

Ha ha ha ha ha… this almost reminds me of when Old Man Hokage was still around, reading those perverted books he always hid. I'd just unleash the power of my Sexy no Jutsu and bam! Instant hit and run case! Run from a few chuunin, hide away in the forest, laugh for days, get hit by that Old Man for using that kinjutsu, and finally go to sleep happy.

I just wish it could return to that. Those light hearted days shaped my entire life. It gave me reason to continue through all the torture this stupid village could come up with.

I just wish that I could have had the innocent childhood everyone knows of. I wish I had _real_ friends my age rather than a boy with a stick up his butt and a fan-girl that were forced to stick with me. I wish…

That I could get the Hokage title through an honest course of action. I wish that I didn't have to fake an illness to burst some prick's ego. I wish that teme would just see that!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so… after several months of ignoring this story, I come back. I have decided that to really get this story right it would be easier for me to update as I'm ready rather than aiming for an update a week. Of course, I'm finding these angst-ridden chapters to be somewhat of a challenge, so the first few will be short. Hopefully by the time Naruto leaves the chapters will extend past the one-page-per-chapter phase.

And so, to conclude that waste of space: I'll try to update this story more often, but if I speed this story to much I may just ruin it. Just a fair warning. Other than that please review. A review is much more useful than any computer, pen, or pencil shall ever be.


End file.
